


Let It Burn

by kmoaton



Series: Bingo Fills [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: Severus Snape realized that the only way to honor his vow to Lily is to save Harry himself.Written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo.  Bingo fill used - Trust Issues





	

Snape sat holding a glass of firewhiskey, lost in his thoughts. Illumination came from the low fire burning in the grate but Snape couldn’t be bothered by the darkness surrounding him. The information he learned tonight had shaken the normally unflappable professor to his very core and it was time to act on his promise to Lily that he made as he clung to her dead body. He only had a window of a few days before the chance would be taken away from him. Snape considered going to Black with his concerns but he knew that semi-crazed man couldn’t see past their childhood animosities and would run straight to Dumbledore. A letter to the wolf once they found somewhere to secure explaining everything would be better. He could only hope they would understand

 _”It’s better to ask for forgiveness than it is to get permission.”_ Snape thought as he downed the drink and began to plan.

ooOOoo

Harry was miffed that he had a detention two days before the Yule break. As he headed to Snape’s office, he couldn’t help but blame Malfoy for once again getting him in trouble. Malfoy tried to toss something into his cauldron but Harry put up a shield in time to prevent it. The result was whatever Malfoy had tossed wound up landing in his own cauldron and causing a huge explosion. Malfoy was taken to the hospital wing after he sprouted horns as well as given detention with Filch. Harry wound up with his own detention with Snape. Listening to Ron gripe in their common room did nothing to help Harry’s mood. He knew it was unfair but listening to Ron whine on and on about it didn’t make it better.

 _”You would think protecting yourself would merit praise instead of punishment.”_ Harry complained as he finally reached his dreaded location. Before he could knock, the door swung open and Harry entered, slightly apprehensive when he didn’t see Professor Snape. 

“Do come in, Potter, and stop gaping like a fool. The cauldrons are waiting for you in the corner.” Snape’s voice rang out from the side of Harry. Jumping back, Harry couldn’t help but scowl as he saw Snape standing in the storeroom doorway. Biting his tongue, Harry did as he was instructed, resisting the urge to jump again as the door slammed closed behind him. He couldn’t, however, restrain the sigh that escaped as he looked at the pile waiting for him to clean.

Snape couldn’t believe how hard Harry made it for him to come up with an excuse to get him alone. Potter hadn’t gotten in trouble in a while in Potions class and Snape had been struggling with a way to give him a legitimate detention. The incident with Draco was almost heaven sent but Severus knew that meant he had to be ready to execute his plan. There would be no second chance. If Voldemort caught them, Snape knew he would beg for death. Dumbledore, while not ensuring Severus would die, he would make sure he spent the remainder of his life in Azkaban, a fate certainly worse. 

"Get started on the cauldrons. The cleaner and rag are beside them." Ignoring Harry's scowl but certain of his obedience, Severus swept into his private quarters and summoned everything of importance into his trunk. No one would really notice if Potter was missing before morning if his detention ran late but he had plan in mind to assist with that to buy them some time. Returning to the workroom, Severus shot a stunner at Harry, knocking him unconscious. He then called Dobby. He hadn't forgotten about the almost obsessive loyalty Dobby had to Harry and Snape was hoping to use that to his advantage. 

"Yes, Master Snape sir?" It was then Dobby noticed Harry. "Oh no! Do yous need help with Master Harry Potter?"

Snape grabbed the elf firmly by the shoulders. "I need to know if you are still loyal to Harry and only Harry."

Shaking his head rapidly, Dobby's floppy ears almost hit Snape in the face. "Oh yes!”

Snape quickly let him go. "Excellent. Harry is fine for the moment. I need you to do two very important tasks for me and you cannot say anything to anyone nor can you be seen."

Dobby quickly nodded his consent and listened earnestly to his tasks. The first was for him to place a few drops of a sleeping potion Snape modified to be breathable on the pillows of the boys in Harry's dorm. It would cause them to sleep soundly but not hear a sound until they awakened in the morning. The second was to gather all of Harry's belongings and return with them to Snape's quarters. Dobby popped off quickly and Snape went to Harry. The young man had fallen on the floor and was still unconscious. Snape removed a vial of the same sleeping drops he had given Dobby from his pocket and waved it under Harry's nose. Until he could get somewhere that he could safely explain to Harry what was going on, Snape knew it was best to keep Harry knocked out. 

Snape went back to his quarters and shrank his own belongings. He also went to the potions storeroom, packing anything he felt they would possibly need until they were somewhere he could safely buy potions ingredients. Shrinking those down as well, Snape returned to the room with Harry as Dobby popped in with all of Harry's belongings. Before shrinking them down, Snape found Harry's infamous invisibility cloak, sat it aside and pocketed the younger male's wand.

"Dobby, listen very carefully. We are leaving Hogwarts tonight. It's no longer safe for Harry here. I want you to go to my home at Spinner's end and wait for us there." 

"Yes sir, Master Snape, sir. Anything to help Master Harry Potter sir!" and the elf was gone. Snape sighed. Using the floo was out because it could be tracked. The only option was sneaking to the Whomping Willow and he would be able to apparate from there. Snape placed a feather light charm on Harry and covered him with his invisibility cloak. Placing his bundle over his shoulder, Snape quickly left his former quarters. 

The trip to the whomping willow went quickly. It was almost curfew so the halls were almost empty. Snape's only real worry was the open expanse between the castle and the shrinking Shack. He couldn't still the willow for too long or it would be noticed. Once he was safely inside, he checked on Harry. Harry was still sleep and would remain so until morning. Snape moved through the secret tunnel and soon was outside the grounds of hog warts. Taking a final look at the castle, Snape sighed and with a nearly silent pop, apparated away with his precious cargo. 

ooOOoo 

The bright sunlight hurt Harry's eyes as he woke the next morning. He was groggily wondering if he had forgotten to draw the curtains around his bed when he realized he was not in his dorm and from the looks of it, he was not even at Hogwarts. The panic that surged through Harry's veins propelled him off the bed and to the door of the room. 

_"Locked!"_ Harry discovered, his panic rising further. A quick scan showed Harry that he only had the clothes on his back. Beating on the door, Harry began screaming for help. His heart almost stopped when Dobby popped in. 

"Dobby! We have to get out of here!" Harry said frantically, grabbing the elf's hand. 

"No Master Harry Potter." Dobby replied. "We must stay here. Hogwarts is not safe for you." 

Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair. "Dobby, I told you to stop saving me!"

A cool, familiar voice shocked Harry to his very core. "Dobby did not save you. I did." Severus Snape informed Harry, as he stood in the now open doorway.


End file.
